


Two That Are One (TROS SPOILER)

by MTMagni



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kissing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romantic Soulmates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: An alternate ending and future for Rey and Ben Solo.Ben and Rey share their collective life force to resurrect each other. Retreating to the island of Ahch-To to heal and create a new life, Ben and Rey continue to develop their already powerful bond. Committed to redeeming himself for his past actions and to his new life with Rey, the journey to understanding both of their true natures is complicated.Deciding to train together, after months of intense meditation and development, Ben and Rey decide to create a new order of Jedi and reconnect with what is left of the former Rebellion Heroes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. Be with me

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE if you like what you read, give a kudo, share on your social media, leave a constructive comment or message.

The ground was cold. The rubble and rocks, the cracked and fractured surface beneath her body, frigid and bone chilling like the countless solitary sleepless nights on Jakku . The crippling pain had passed, transitioning to a calm and surrender. With each blink her eyelids were heavier and heavier.

No fight left. No stubborn resolve. It was done. They had won, and the cost was too heavy to process. It was easier to stare upward watching the debris rain down, with each last bit of hope and love triumphantly and safely disappearing into hyperspace. 

As her breathing calmed and slowed, a small smile tickled the corners of her mouth. They did it together, they finished it. 

_I will see him again...he will be with me...I know he will be....if i can just close my eyes for a bit. If I could just sleep I would forget how cold it is...I know he will meet me there... If I close my eyes. I won't be alone....I know I won't be alone. He promised me that I wasn't alone. I am not alone....I am not alone....Be with me....please Ben..._

As she repeated the words again and again, the curtain drifted over her conscious mind, a graceful descent lulling her into a sweet sleep.

Ben _will be with me..._

She repeated again and again until there was nothing but blackness.

  


One thump...so faint and soft.

Two thumps...whispering her name. _Rey-_

Three thumps... _come with me, my love..._

Four and five...harder and faster.... _I am here....open your eyes..._

Six and seven... _wake up....open your eyes...I am here...._

Eight and Nine.... _feel the light...feel me...be with me, Rey....I never want to be without you... be with me...take my hand-_

  


"Ben-" She said smiling, eyes wide. 

Time stood still in that strange place named Exogol where the ground felt unnatural, hollow, and cold. Laying against him, surrounded by the ruins of ancient magic and terror. Brown eyes that were once empty and sad, now shimmering from the blue glow of the flashing electric busts, looked back at her with calm reverence and compassion. Minutes, hours, days- all of the human details of existence were a blur, usurped by the overwhelming beauty of two souls beholding one another.

"Your hand." He said softly. 

Looking down, Rey realized that her hand was laying over his. Gingerly, she slid her bloody dried fingers between his, clasping tightly.

"Yes...you were right...you were right." She whispered, straining against the pain in her chest. "I take your hand. Ben's hand."

Shuddering slightly, Ben's eyes were a frantic mix of concern, disbelief, shame, and adoration.

Slowly she could feel the pain fade, replaced with the same hum and thump that had awakened her. As they gazed, her heart began to pound and dance, meeting the same pulse that was coming from somewhere deep inside of him. It was as if his entire being was wrapping around her, into her, ebbing and flowing like warm waves of sparkling clear water filled with a golden glow and love. 

Reaching forward she cupped his face while covering his full lips with her own, breathing the same light and love into his partially opened mouth. Giving back the life force he had shared, passing it back and forth, becoming stronger with each exchange, she could feel Ben's energy swell and thrive. Melting and merging, they were both enraptured, engulfed with emotions, visions, and otherworldly sensations. Connected, that one act and expression held an eternity of love, forgiveness and acceptance for both of them. 

"You know what we have to do..." She murmured against his mouth, her lips traveling over his cheeks, his nose, his neck, where she paused and nuzzled her face, taking in deep inhales memorizing the taste of his skin and the smell of his body.

"Hmmm..." 

"We need to leave here...I know where we can go...where it is safe for you...we will have peace...together." She was speaking quietly into his ear, breath hot and energy focused. "Come with me now.... we need to leave this place. "

  



	2. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, Ben's redemption is far more complicated than one personal act of sacrifice. There is a lot of trauma, regret, self loathing, healing, and there will need to be many acts of redemptive servitude.  
> At the center of this journey is the rare and powerful love of the force dyad, Rey and Ben, but where the abstract connection and power exists, they will need to navigate a new home, life, and develop a human relationship. All of the natural normal apprehensions, fears, awkwardness of a relationship would be there with this added confusing element of already knowing a person on a much more profound level.  
> My first thought was that they would need a moment to cry...to embrace...to acknowledge.  
> I hope to start getting into the good stuff soon...believe me...it is coming.

The wind blew hard against the rickety old ship rattling the windows of the cockpit. Spotting a green grassy clearing, Rey held back the reflexive startled jerking of her body. Below, the waves crashed and chopped, projecting massive salty sprays high enough to obscure her view. They looked like fingers reaching upward, straining to wrap around the ship and drag it down into the darkness. 

The scream of Ben's stolen tie fighter could be heard closing in behind her and she could not stop smiling at the thought of finally being able to sit by a fire and to finally sleep in peace.

The sky was dark and filled with puffy grey clouds, heavy and full despite dumping a massive amount of rain. White crests hurled toward the jagged rocky shores, churning from the intermittent storms. Rey welcomed more rain. The more it hung above them, the longer she could rest and heal, and reflect.

 _It is still a miracle to behold, rain._ She thought to herself as she skillfully landed watching and waiting for Ben to do the same.

"You love to feel it, don't you?" Ben asked as he climbed out of the massively intimidating black fighter, looking back as she lowered herself down and walked out into the grass.

"I do...yes." Rey replied closing her eyes, opening her hands to feel the droplets dance over her fingertips and palms. "It is a wonder, isn't it?"

Marveling at her, Ben smiled. With Rey, all things seemed new again, breathing fresh life into everything around her. 

"Come, help me with these...every ship has emergency reserves. I don't know what condition it is in, but it will be something to at least stay warm."

Unloading the archaic cases, they worked silently, one watching the other intently. There had been little time to make sense of it all, to acclimate and process. Words between them seemed primitive, obscured by their constant multiplying power. It remained unspoken, that both longed to have a moment to breathe. Grabbing Ben's arm, Rey looked at the smalless of her hand against the black fabric of his sleeve, momentarily fixated in thought.

"We will figure this out....we will." She said using all of her strength to sound convincing.

"I know." He said, producing a half smile and a shrug.

Nodding her head, she raised her eyes to meet his, returning the genuine smile of Ben Solo- a wonder she would revel in for years to come. It didn't need to be said aloud, all that mattered was that they were together.

Working quickly to beat the setting sun, Rey lead them to the recently repaired hut that had been destroyed that night-the night that Luke discovered them. Thinking of it made Rey blush.

"What....what is it?" Ben asked.

"Oh, it's nothing-"

"Your flushed."

"It's nothing."

"Ok. It's nothing." He said with a calm knowing smile. 

Digging nervously into one of the cases, Rey quickly stood up clumsily knocking over the stools set beside the fire. Rising, Ben grabbed her waist offering steadying strength.

"It isn't _nothing_." He said looking down into her eyes.

Startled and nervous, she looked up.

"No...it...isn't _nothing_." She said, regaining her balance and calm. 

Scanning her face he settled his eyes on her quivering lips.

"It wasn't _nothing_...."

"Do you have to keep saying it like that?" She said flustered.

He paused letting the silence surround them, tightening his grip around her tiny waist. "It was _everything_."

Their eyes searched back and forth.

"It…..was...." Rey's eyes glistened. 

Slowly leaning down, he softly kissed her forehead, pulling her close to his chest and wrapping his thick arms around her. They both let out sighs..sighs of relief, of fatigue, of nerves. Rey could not recall a time she had felt safe and Ben made her feel effortlessly safe.

"This is all I have ever wanted..." She said choking back the tears.

Sinking to the floor, he sat her on his lap pulling her in closer and tighter until the tears started to flow. Turning her head into his chest to muffle the sobs, her body went limp with surrender. 

"It's ok, my time will come too...I am here. You are not alone. You will never be alone again." Ben whispered into her hair. Stroking back the wild wisps, his palm dwarfed her head. "This is our home now."


	3. The Rain

The rain was relentless and at times terrifying. The wind blew so hard it threatened to rip the stones of their hut from the foundation. They covered the small square windows and packed them tight with remnant stones and brush that had been left from the reconstruction.   
After their initial unloading of supplies, Rey had been smart making Ben drag and stock pile wood before the big storm hit.   
As Ben was furiously hacking at trees with his saber, she continued to unpack and make sense of their first night in the strange yet familiar place. The sounds of Ben's grunts, slashes, and cracking wood combined with the rumbling skies made her uneasy.   
Rey was surprised to see that it was prepared as if they were expected, not one, but both of them. A fire was already burning and had warmed the thick stones, filling the domed space with dry comforting warmth and the earthy scent of a campfire. A small table and stools were set up, along with smoked fish, strange bits of preserved food, and a pitcher.  
"Oh, that is interesting." Rey said as she walked over to the sleeping area that had replaced the stone slab she had uncomfortably called a bed. It was like a giant fluffy nest, a mattress of sorts, filled with layer after layer of soft feathers. Underneath was a thick base of straw and filler built atop a giant smooth rock slab. Hand woven blankets were carefully placed on top and Rey could not help but think that it felt like a wedding bed. Her cheeks felt hot as she continued to unpack.  
Unlike before, a proper door had been fashioned keeping the violent weather outside. Swiftly the door flung open, delivering a pile of wet leaves and a soaking wet breathless Ben Solo. Struggling to push it shut, Rey looked at the door and reaching out with her senses slammed it shut. He could not conceal the look of amazement.   
"I am terrible with words...you are so beautiful." He said with an uncharacteristic shyness.   
"Oh, of course." Rey replied, nervously looking at the floor.   
"I-"  
"I-"  
They both interrupted, backing down with a mutual smile. Taking a deep breath, Rey spoke.  
"You must be freezing. We need to get you out of these clothes." Quickly moving toward him, she started to pull his shirt over his head revealing the same chiseled smooth chest. dripping wet. Unable to get it over his long arms, she looked forward realizing just how much he towered over her, staring into a wall of white skin.  
"I can get that." He laughed, trying to hide the slight streak of nervousness that was completely foreign.  
Rey threw her head back and laughed. "My God, what are we doing?"  
"What do you mean?" He said in a soft almost hypnotic tone while placing his hands on her biceps.   
Looking up, all she could focus on were his lips. Full, bottom lip relaxed and slightly pouty, they were pink from the cold.   
Blinking, he was kissing her. Softly, not like the urgent kiss on Exogol. Slow, gentle, and purposeful. Caught off guard, she trembled slightly, losing her footing. Wrapping his arms around her, she melted into him, letting every muscle loose and free. His skin had quickly gone dry and turned hot.  
"Help me take off these wet clothes." He whispered. There was no other way or place of privacy. It was time to overcome their fear of human details.   
"Yes, of course." She said softly. Her eyes closed from girlish inexperience while unfastening his pants, letting them drop to the floor.   
"Are you going to look at me?" She could not tell if he was offended, or embarrassed, or being direct.  
"I am afraid to." She quietly admitted.  
"Don't be. Not anymore. Please?" He said, holding her chin and looking into her eyes.  
Whatever fear she had been hanging on to vanished. It did seen silly, this was a man she had shared her soul with, and he had in return, but these human moments were fresh and new, and scary.  
"Ben....I don't know what to do."  
"It's ok. Let's just get warm...and close. Everything else will happen as it should. You know that."   
He kissed her again, harder and laced with lust. "Just follow me."  
"And you know what to do?" Rey pulled away, breathless.  
"I know enough to try." He laughed nervously. "I am sure we can figure it out...just do what feels good." Judging her expression, he could tell that she was still lost. Lifting her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, he carried her to the bed. "Close your eyes if you want to. It's ok." He said.  
Mustering her courage, she started to peel off her clothes. Dropping her shirt, his lips connected with her neck, kissing his way to her ear, sucking lightly before finding her lips again. The warm air blew over her exposed nipples, hardening them. Before she could respond his giant hands were cupping her breasts, kneading and massaging his way to her hips, tugging and pulling off her pants. Sliding her hands over his, they pulled them down.   
Nerves gave way to passion. Passion became hot and furious. Inexperience became instinct. Graceful, gentle, manners gave way to ravenous hunger and searching mouths. Pushing her onto her back, he lowered himself onto her slight frame, holding half of his weight with one arm, using the other to position his hard cock against the silky hair and wetness between her legs.   
Gasping into his mouth, she had never felt a man's organ or expected it to be so large. And despite the surprise and overwhelming fear of what he was going to do with it, she gave into the aching need to feel it tease the source of her wetness. Without a female figure in her life, all of Rey's knowledge of human coupling came from the primitive mating of beasts on Jakku.   
She never imagined it should feel good, or that it could. It was something that happened in order to produce offspring, nothing more. But deep in her mind she could remember , as a child, watching the local women that hung around Plutt's hell hole, take men behind the shack of a business, and come back with flushed cheeks and reddened skin smelling of something odd and musky and metallic.  
This did feel good. This felt like laying in luke warm water, like floating and at the same time aching. It was the most beautiful and exquisite need to feel him inside of her.  
Clawing at his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, as she rolled her hips slightly to feel the tip of his cock push slightly against the opening to her sex.  
Dropping his head, he groaned against her neck, pushing his hips to apply slightly more pressure while absorbing the intoxicating sensation of her heat and wetness.   
"Do it...Ben...please...do-"  
Before she could say more, using all of his weight to apply more pressure, she could feel her pussy stretch and burn trying to take in the girth. Patiently working back and forth, she began to relax and open to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbeats and breathing. Flashes of sweaty pink skin. Two sets of eyes teary and searching. Hands exploring and learning. Voices silenced by pleasure. 

He was inside of her but it wasn't enough. No matter how hard he ground his body into hers, there was still space between them. Closing her eyes, using her mind, she reached into him, as he had to her to find the map to Luke years ago. Unlike before, she did not find a barrier from fear or violation. His mind opened to her like a blooming or a sunrise. The light of his soul was rising and began to flow into her, so bright and brilliant, she could have sworn that his flesh was her own. 

Reaching for his hand, she brought his fingertips to her lips, kissing each one. Wrapping her lips around his index finger, he responded by pushing it inside while she used her tongue to glide down the length. Feeling the muscles from his groin contract and pulse, she sucked harder as he began to pump his hips. 

"You want to be filled...everywhere. I know...I can feel it." He moaned. 

Unable to respond with words, Rey moaned against his flesh, absorbing the push and pull of his thrusts. Collapsing on top of her, his torso heaved as he tried to hold on, not wanting to release. Kissing the side of her face, he removed his finger and found her mouth, like searching in the dark it was messy and rushed. 

"There is something you are holding back, I can feel it." Rey whispered between kisses.

"I...don't want to hurt you." He replied softly.

They looked at back and forth in silence. Concentrating, Rey squeezed from a deep place in her abdomen, pulsing her muscles against his hard flesh that was throbbing inside of her. Throbbing so hard that it felt like a rumble from the inside out. Surprising herself, his body shuddered and convulsed uncontrollably.

"Ugh....please...don't do that or this will be over before it really begins." He begged.

"Does it feel good?" She replied filled with curiosity mixed with a bit of playfulness. She had never teased a man in her entire life, but it made her smile to see him so overcome with pleasure. For a brief moment she remembered his sad brown eyes, almost black from loathing and seclusion. He had wanted to show himself to her, never asking himself why? Showing his face to her was both an action of trust, and also complete desperation that he had buried so skillfully that he didn't know it was there. People were like shadows to Kylo Ren, but not Rey. The moment he felt her presence, and saw her face, she was a peculiar anomaly, a pureness, a light. 

"Yes..." He replied, unable to stop the shaking of his legs.

Rey giggled, and so did he. 

"You like this?" She did it again.

"For the love of God woman, please....or I won't be able to stop." He was lightly laughing and begging.

"I don't know what that means." She whispered, wide eyed.

Stroking her forehead, he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth searching and feeling his way to hers. Slipping against the other, they formed a flow, like water gliding in a stream that felt natural and instinctive. 

Melting into his kisses, Rey's fingertips traced the length of his spine.

"Ben, don't hold back." Her hazel eyes were wide and imploring. "Make it all go away."

Swallowing hard, he looked back at her and nodded. Grabbing on to her thighs, he pressed her legs above her head, opening her legs to watch his cock penetrate her. Arching his back, he began again. Gaining speed and possessed by a different, almost dark source, he set out to fill her with everything he had.

"Scavenger"

"Supreme Leader"

They laughed as he pounded into her. 

Rolling her on top of him, she yelped. Covering her mouth with one hand, he used the other to guide her hips to grind and roll. 

"Find the spot...find where is feels good and then let go." He commanded.

Following his lead, Rey tried despite her uncertainty. Slowly gaining confidence, she rolled her hips front to back, then side to side, settling on small circles. 

"Oh-" She gasped, picking up speed.

Ben smiled and let his eyes roll back, taking in the sounds, smells, and sensations of being one with the woman he loved. 

"More Ben, more....it's not enough...I need you." She moaned and begged.

Pumping his hips, they moved together, wildly undulated and thrashing until they approaching that sharp clear edge of no return.

"Let it go, give it to me Ben."

It was like snap, a break, a pop, an explosion. Both of their sights turned white and their ears began to ring. Ben's cock erupted inside of her, shooting a hot stream of cum against her wild internal spasms. Crying out, aching her back, Rey was gripped with ecstasy. 

"Yes...yes..my GOD!"

Reaching into her with his mind, he found her there, spinning and intoxicated. Without words he pushed her to keep going, to not squash the pleasure out of fear or surprise. Her orgasm stretched and grew, amplifying and drawing from the waves of his climax.


	5. warmth

The hut had dimmed and darkened as the fire settled from controlled bright orange flames, reflections that had danced and licked the cold wet stones, transforming into flowing and glowing red embers that faded in and out.

The storms continued to rage against the thick archaic hand cut stones. They felt like there was an entire world between the warm cocoon inside and the violent swirling wind outside. It was as if the island was conspiring to keep them hidden away, trapping them together, away from the aftermath of Exogol and the reconstruction of civility. The energy of the island felt like home, familiar, safe. They were captives to their own healing, forced to rest, to have the private and sacred time they longed for and deserved. 

Rey stared at the coals, thinking that it looked like a heartbeat or a pulse. Closing her eyes to focus on the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, quieting her mind, she could feel his heartbeat and hers, and the residual throbbing of her body. There was a synchronicity, like finally closing a lost and searching transmission. Thinking back on her lifetime, of those many years of feeling lost and waiting on jakku, she had felt like a signal begging to be heard. Begging to be found. Refusing to believe she was wasting her time believing that she belonged to someone.

This moment was a mystery to her, with her thoughts racing to try to make sense of it all. She was convinced that the storms would continue until the island felt they were ready and she tried to hold the time, if holding time was possible, like a precious gift, trying to memorize every second and sensation. 

"Someday you will stop feeling cold. I can feel you...you cannot quiet your mind." He murmured into her hair. Pulling her face from his chest felt like peeling a wet cloth from her hot skin in the desert sun. Tugging one of the soft woven blankets over her naked shoulders, she held back a shiver. 

"No...I cannot." She sighed, looking at his relaxed and closed eyes, marveling at how he was a mixture of odd and strong features that combined into a unique beauty, an anomalous handsomeness. His nose was large and strong, and his face was long, longer than any face she had ever seen, but it was balanced with full lips, chiseled cheekbones and dark almost black eyes. Glossy black hair framed his pale complexion making his skin look like it glowed, or that it was made of speckled alabaster.

Reaching to touch his lips, her fingertips grazed their full softness. Exhaling, his soft sigh warmed her touch like tiny tickling sparks. "All I have ever wanted was to really sleep and now that we are here....I don't want to."

Ben laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Rey felt silly and self conscious.

"I am not laughing at you. I think it is funny....because I feel it too. I am afraid if I fall asleep I will wake up and you will be gone." Never opening his eyes, his face seemed unchanged. The only expression of emotion came from the uncontrolled subtle contortion of his mouth, something that he was never good at hiding but was easily concealed under his mask. 

Rey was silenced by his admonition and looked down at his chest.

"I am not going to leave...I will never leave you again." Her voice was quiet and strained. She, of all, knew abandonment and it never occurred to her that he felt that way. 

"I know. But I did chase you down...don't forget that..and you are not easy to catch." He replied with blunt truthfulness, pulling her back to his chest and hugging her tightly.

Rey smiled as she nuzzled her head into the solid muscles of his torso, exhaling a mixture of emotions. Feeling safe was so foreign, it was difficult to understand. But she did feel completely safe, and like time was suspended. Running her palms over his skin, again she found herself distracted and transfixed by the overall size of his body compared to hers. _Like his father_

"Like my father? Not exactly what I want you think about-"

"You were not supposed to hear-"

"You...we... will have to be careful of that small detail...that we share thoughts." His eyes lazily opened slightly.

Rey could feel the heat of her cheeks grow. 

"Ok...so what am I thinking now?" She said defiantly, straining to shield her thoughts.

Ben let the silence hang while looking at her, scanning and processing.

"That you....love me." Matching her defiance with truth, his voice was low and kind, with a touch of insecurity.

Unable to immediately meet his gaze, Rey's eyes scanned the room, settling on the pulsing embers. Internally, she felt the protective survival instincts, but she no longer needed those programmed responses. 

"Yes, Ben. Yes. I do. I love you. I have always loved you-" Her confession trailed off into breathlessness.

His eyes scanned and searched her face, unable to completely accept her words. _Love_. An idea that he had buried for too long to remember, that he had rejected. Hearing the words, feeling the emotion and energy flow from her, was unexpectedly paralyzing. 

Cupping her face with his palms, he pulled her up to meet his face. Staring into her eyes, he swiftly rolled on top of her, using his knee to push her legs apart, gently settling his hips on top of hers. Carefully, thoughtfully, he brushed her hair away from her tear stained face. Looking down the length of their bodies, at the illuminated curves and slopes of her breasts that rose and fell with her quickened breathing, his stomach muscles contracted. 

"I....I love you." He finally replied. Urgently, his mouth covered hers, as if he wanted to breathe the words into her, locking it in so it would never escape. Allowing the feeling to flow through her, she met him there, in the immeasurable irritating space that separated them. Coming together amplified that separation, that feeling like trying to touch through glass, never quite getting deep enough, digging and pushing to get under the other's skin, to touch the others soul. His kisses slowly deepened in pressure and urgency, pushing and opening her mouth with his tongue. Responding, she was like an echo to his every movement and energy.

"I want to take my time this time.." He whispered into her mouth, nuzzling his forehead. Wanting to say something, anything, she was silenced by his hungry mouth sliding, licking, and pulling against her lips that were quickly becoming sensitive and pink from the friction. The rawness began to trigger a darkness that was lingering beneath the surface of her skin. 

"Look at me." She commanded. 

"Yes." He gasped, meeting her gaze.

Reaching down, she searched to wrap her hand around the growing hardness between his legs. 

"Oh-" She sighed as her fingers slowly attempted to wrap around the girth, unable to grip it entirely. 

"Uhhh....is something wrong?" He smiled nervously, looking down at her hand.

"No...No...Nothing is wrong. I just...didn't expect it to be-" Rey stuttered.

"I told you...I didn't want to hurt you." He looked at her with drowzy eyes as her hand began to explore the length of the soft skin that was simultaneously hard and pulsing in her hand. 

"I don't know what to do...but I love it." She smiled as he nervously laughed.

"You know what to do.., and I will show you." He moaned. Covering her hand with his, he began to guide and teach her how to touch him. As they gained speed and tension, Rey noticed how his body began to change, how his skin was turning hot and wet from sweat, how their breathing was accelerating in unison, and how the aching between her legs was becoming unbearable despite the lingering pain from what they done hours before.

"I don't care if it hurts....I need to feel you again." She panted and writhed, pushing her hips against their joined hands.

"Show we where you want it." The words oozed out of him. 

Gulping, she stretched her neck, her mouth latching on to his, spreading her legs, opening further while pulling against his cock and guiding the tip inside. 

Absorbing his deep gutteral groan in her mouth, she held him back only allowing the tip of his cock to slip in and out of the tightness that needed to be worked stretched. 

"Slow, Ben Solo.." She shivered as she moaned,"Slowly give it to me." 

Pulling back, he looked at her tanned sweaty skin writhing and begging to be taken.

"No...I don't think I will...not yet. I think you need to show me a few things..." He grinned, running his hands over her firm breasts, down the length of his body. "I want to know every part of you...and you are going to show me." He commanded while slowly lowering his body until his head rested on her abdomen. 

"I don't know?" She replied. Neither afraid, nor confident.

"Let's find out." He smiled, as his head disappeared between her legs. 

> 


	6. Dreaming

Rey looked up at the thousands of stones, dark and grey, that were carefully placed to create the perfect dome. Staring, her thin fingers combed the mess of black silky hair fanned over her bare breasts. It was impossible to hear through the dense insulating rock, but the wind continued to swirl and stir around them, at times rattling the heavy crude wooden door.

Naked, their sweaty bodies were hot from the constant love making and the freshly tended fire. The dry heat from was turning the hut into an oven as the scent of their bodies perfumed the small space. So much bare skin.

It felt like a dream.

Laying on his stomach with one arm encircling her waist and the other resting over her head, his fingers rubbed her soft hair between his fingertips. He was sleeping, hard and deep, and she stayed awake to watch him. On Jakku, every second of her life, asleep or awake, was precarious, ever ready to fight for her life whether it was nature or a human threat. This moment was precious. Other-wordly. 

Ben's full lips were slightly parted, creating a film of drool that collected where he was smashed against her. 

Closing her eyes, she breathed slowly and deeply, letting all of the strange new sensations fill her ears and nose, soaking up the sensations of their bodies mixing.

It was an impossible feeling, to give until completely spent and drained, only to let go further and find more flowing from some unidentified place. She tried to make sense of it, that once she let go of her fear and gave completely, expecting to be empty and tired, her source was doubled and even tripled. The more they came together, the stronger all of it became. She was starting to feel overwhelmed by the power, questioning at what point would they just burst into pure energy, ceasing to be themselves, wondering if that was even possible?

This euphoria, the love, the energy- it was so real it felt like it was possible. That thought scared her, made her squeeze him tightly, not wanting to lose what she had longed for.

"The island isn't ready for us yet." She whispered into his hair. "So we will stay here...for as long as it takes.

Stirring, his body began to stretch and coil around her. Pushing his body on to his side, Rey looked at him from head to toe, feeling her cheeks turn hot again. Shaking off her modesty, she examined him with her fingers.

_Ben Solo you are a big man._ She thought to herself. Everything about him was doubled, it was no wonder he spent his life unsure of himself. 

Starting at his cheek, touching the healed flesh in wonderment, continuing to his lips, wanting to feel their softness. Tilting her head, her hands followed, grazing his pale flushed skin. 

"I want to make up for every minute you didn't feel loved, for every second you were in darkness." She whispered, kissing and placing her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "You will never be alone again, you will never cover this skin or face again. Not with me."

"What are you doing?" He said softly, trying to pull himself out of the cloudiness of his dreams.

"Looking at you." She replied shyly, trying to hide her face in his chest.

Ben felt the heat rise in his face. Blushing was unfamiliar.

"You can touch me..." His voice trailed off, but his eyes were dark and almost black, reflecting the flickering orange fire that invited her to search behind their glassy surface. So much lingering underneath, so many memories and emotions that were raw, open, unresolved.

They laid silently staring until a snap from the fire made Rey flinch.

"So much to heal." She said exhaling. 

"You are the same... in time, Rey." His voice was so kind and empathic. Chewing on his lips he continued," I have never felt like I do now. I could die right now and my life will have had meaning....purpose. I know you are safe....loved. Free."

"And so are you....You are meant for more than just this, Ben. We both are...but we are meant to do it together. Can you feel it like I do?"

"Yes." His eyes wet and shiny. 

"But I want to be selfish. I hope the rain never stops and we are stuck here forever. I never want to lose this time with you-", she nuzzled into him. 

Before should could finish her thought, his mouth had silenced her. Rey's head began to spin, drawn in by the curiosity of how every kiss was unique and different. Sometimes his mouth was closed and his lips felt warm and dry, like laying her head on a pillow. Sometimes he seemed hungry and dark, mouth wet and open, using his teeth to graze her tongue and lips. This kiss was fluid and calm, like smoke drifting upward. At first enveloping and surrounding, carrying her thoughts and mind upward, fFading into a veil of softness only to begin again. It was like being fed each breath from his mouth. 

"You need a teacher.." He spoke into her. 

"We both have much to learn." She moaned as he moved to her neck and his palms engulfed her breasts. 

"Tell me what you want, Rey." He said, lightly pinching her nipples.

Feeling her eyes roll back into her head, the words came out without pretense or forethought, "I want you to do what you did last night...."

"Tell me...with words...what do you want?" His tone was slightly teasing, but underneath his confidence was a hidden need. A need to be wanted.

"I want to see your head between my legs." She gasped, unable to control the shaking of her legs. "If I knew that was what it took to make you smile, I will say this all the time." 

Ben laughed. He was smiling, and he could not remember the last time his face hurt from the gesture.

"Unused muscles." Rey said, unable to stop herself from giggling.

"Ok...My head, between your legs...but not like that." He said, pulling her on top of him. "You will sit here, and you are going to look at me as I do it."

"Oh-"

Before she could protest, Ben had easily manipulated her body and sat her over his face. 

"Don't be afraid, it is just me and you...and what you want...and what I am going to do to you." He smiled again before diving into her. 

Salty and sweet, she tasted like a mixture of both of their pleasure. Driving down the length of her slit with his tongue, it was like peeling back layers of silk. Finding the source of her wetness, a deep rumbling growl rose up through his chest and out his mouth, vibrating her inside and out. The sweat began to collect behind her knees and under her breasts, and where she was rigid and surprised, she began to soften and melt rolling against the lapping of his tongue. 

Reaching behind, his hands kneaded her ass, guiding her to be more aggressive and find her stride with him. Pushing her back slightly, he looked up, his face wet and shiny.

"Look at me." He commanded.

Caught in mid moan, Rey was jolted and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to look at me, I want to see your face and what this does to you....don't say no. Just do as I ask." He was direct and blunt. 

Running her fingers between the folds of her sex, she then fed them into his mouth.

"Suck on them." Her eyes were smoky and wild.

Grazing his teeth down their length, he wrapped his lips around her fingers, pulling as she drew the out. Weaving her hands into his hair, Rey ground her pussy in to his face. 

"I want you to make me feel....it again." She moaned.

Unleashed, his other side surfaced like a prowling shadow. Not only was his mouth devouring her, but his unsatiated thirst and darkness gnawed at her, clawing and scratching until she felt the hot gush explode in his mouth. Crying out, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drove his face harder, not letting her pull away and forcing her to submit to her own pleasure.


	7. Marking time

The rains swelled and then waned, only to kick up again.

The hut reminded Rey of her AT AT in Jakku, but instead of counting days, she had the luxury of sleeping. 

"What are you looking for?" He said groggily rolling on to his side watching her scan and scour the space for a tool. 

"Something sharp..." She replied, consumed with her task. 

He watched her in silence, scraping and digging into the weathered stone, blowing away the dust from the carving. She was so focused, so intent on making her mark-to leave something behind. It was like watching a child lost in the woods breaking branches and piling stones, so that someone, anyone, would find her. 

On the fourth day, Ben sat across from her, looking through the fire as he added wood and adjusted logs. His black hair was thicker and wavier from the humidity, and was beginning to irritatingly hang in his eyes. Brushing the shiny locks off his forehead he watched the smoke drifting upward and out the covered chimney. Pondering his next movements, the room was once again filled with warm yellow orange light. 

Establishing her routine, Rey stood up from her stool finding the shard of metal and approached the wall where she had already carved three small lines.Hanging almost to her knees, her body was dwarfed by his black sweater. Struggling to keep the long sleeves pushed back, she located the spot to make her next etching.

Observing her movements, Ben searched the space between them, realizing that Rey was deep in thought and memory. She was lost to him, razor focused on an instinct he knew too well-survival. But Rey's survival was primal, where his had been spiritual. Both knew hunger and starvation, isolation and uncertainty, but one was of the flesh and the other of the soul. 

"What? What are you doing?" She gasped.

Holding her hand in his, looking down into her wide eyes, her expression turned from surprise to shame. As her grip softened, he slid the crude tool from her fingers. 

"You don't need to do that .. Ever again." 

Big round tears dropped from her eyes. Brushing the steady streams away with his thumbs, her pain rippled.

"I didn't realize-" 

"I know." 

Pulling her into an embrace, her wet face stuck to his bare chest. Lifting her off her feet, he walked them over to the slab bed. Sitting her on his lap, he let her cry, rocking slightly.

Rey had never known comfort and had given up on crying about wasted time, or hope, or her abandonment, years prior. Her sobs were only echoes in an empty wrecked ATAT, in a wasteland devoid of compassion or care. There was no time for tears. 

"My memories are... Similar." He spoke softly into her hair. 

The cruel trick of his life was having been shown love and care, only to have it stripped away. Han and Leia burned into his memory, he had faces for the pain. 

Fading in and out, her heavy eyelids played tricks, shrouding her sight in a blurred veil. Sitting up, startled, his long strong arms would snake around her naked body pulling her back into the warm nest of blankets against his skin. Realizing he was still there, she would nuzzle in close, and try to get even closer, until a smile crept over his face and he kissed her forehead. 

With each passing day, she was startled less and less. Alertness was replaced with contentment, shame was replaced with acceptance, and fear was replaced with love. 


	8. Fluttering

"Stand still." He said patiently. 

"I am trying-"

"Shhh." He said again with the same patience.

"You know, you can be the most irritating person-ow!" She cried out.

Pulling at the hand sewn stiches, her shoulder flinched as she tried to remain still. Placing a sterile pad and his hand over the healing wound, he looked up into her eyes sympathetically.

Beyond their daily routine of love making, they slept and tried to build their collective strength by doing very little. Such wounds could be easily healed under other circumstances, but both of them had been so stripped of their energy, it would take weeks to recover. 

"Shhh-" He said it again, his eyes smiling at her. 

Rey couldn't remember a time in her life that she could complain and whine over hurting, and deep down it felt good to do it. He knew, letting her go on. Smiling back at him, it grew full and toothy. Throwing her head back with closed eyes and a crinkled nose, she let the laughter fill her head to toe. Ben sat watching her, his eyes opened wide with surprise, scanning back and forth, trying to figure out what was so funny. Tall, muscular and strong, with bold masculine features, yet he still had moments of an adolescent-like insecurity or inexperience. This was a man that had ruled the entire galaxy, but had suffered years of social isolation. He was still learning how to _be_.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, steading herself, and grabbing her stomach as her muscles still hurt, she continued to giggle. 

"What is so funny?" He said curiously. Pouting slightly, his lips had a tendency to be even more expressive and betraying than his large brown eyes.

"Oh...it's just so silly!" She laughed deep with her belly."It's just so silly that you let me go on and on. I have never complained about anything in my life, a few stiches is the least of my problems." 

She continued to laugh, pressing her forehead against his, rolling it back and forth. 

"Ben...after all that we have been through...and you let me go on-"

"Shhhh-" He said it again, pressing his fingers to her lips, looking at her longingly. There was sadness in his eyes. Regret. Even a little shame. The kiss was slow and soft, so pure it was like the clouds and rain had miraculously lifted all at once. It was one of many kisses that he would exert all of his effort to show her what was inside of him.Words felt empty-insuffucient. There was nothing he could say that could carry the weight of what inside.

Standing in front of him, as he sat on the bed to tend to her, she kissed him back so softly it could have been the fluttering of butterfly wings dancing over his lips. It was her way, unintentionally disarming him with this inexplicable connection to child-like awe, a radiance. Her kisses made him feel like he was floating, that nothing had ever come before her, that he had only truly begun to live when she kissed him on Exogol.

The kiss, when he felt the same fluttering as he began to let go of this existence, pouring it into her-everything for her, and surrendered to the impending consequences of his life. It was like being lifted, little by little, like being carried by thousands of wings, and drawn back toward her. The fluttering of his eyes, struggling to remain open, and the soft brushing against his lips that were so cracked and abused from being so beaten, all of it was leading him back to her.

_To stay with her. To be with her. Always._

"Where did you go?" Rey asked softly, still gently brushing her lips over his and nuzzling their noses.

"I am right here. I will always be right here, sweetheart." He smiled.

"You were reborn Ben." She said softy, opening her eyes. His expression was reflective and solemn. "You were reborn for a great purpose, you just don't know it yet...and it wasn't just for me. We will always be connected, nothing can break or change that. Nothing- but there is more. I'll help you."

"Shhhhh...I keep telling you to shush and you don't listen. You are a stubborn woman." He let out a small laugh.

"You must know that this is about more than me." She was talking softly.

"For now, please let me keep you as the center of my universe. Please?" He asked imploringly, a request that went even deeper, like he was begging for relief or permission to not think. 

"Yes...If that is what you need...let me be your Queen." She giggled as they continued to rub foreheads.

"My Queen-yes...yes you are." He whispered, pulling her closer so he could rest his chin between her breasts to look up at her. "You are my Queen, Rey."

Hearing him say that made her stomach feel funny, like it was filled with millions of tiny dancing bubbles. 

"You and I, King and Queen of our little world- of our stone hut and ruins. There is nowhere I would rather be....anywhere as long as I am always with you, Ben. Forever."

"Forever." He said, turning his head to the side, burying it against her. "Forever." He repeated, muffling his words, hiding his tears against the fabric of her sweater. 


	9. Nobody and Solo

The sun finally cut through the rolling grey clouds. She could sense it calling to her. 

Rising, looking behind, his face was calm and serene. A gentle smile tickled the corners of her mouth as she watched the sight of him disappear behind the wooden door.

The wind swirled, and in one burst lifted his black cape high above her. Struggling, she grabbed the edge pulling down, yanking inch after inch of voluminous black fabric. Taking off her belt she fastened the cape to her small frame holding it firmly in place and used some excess to create a hood. 

The sudden morning respite from the storms gave her a moment to breathe and walk-to reflect. It felt good to let the cold air fill her lungs and clear her head. Her wounds still ached, but much less. Rubbing her lips, his presence was like a veil over her skin; his scent was in her nose, his saliva was dried and tight in places that made her cheeks flush, and her abdomen felt full and awakened. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, inhaling the raw earthiness mixed with their combined fragrances. They were becoming a part of this place. 

Opening her eyes, she scanned her surroundings. Surely she was being watched she thought as she pulled the cape tighter. 

The grass was muddy and soft under her feet as she hiked down the side of the hill. Looking at the crashing waves, her thoughts were carried away with the chaos. It was soothing, letting the wind and the spray help her forget she was Rey. In this strange place she could be Rey Nobody, not Rey Palpatine; that was all just a bad dream in a series of bad nightmares that had haunted her life.

Laughing quietly, it had not occurred to her that they were a Nobody and a Solo. Alone and Alone. One and One. Two that were one. 

Ben made it all ok. All of it.

They were home. 

But deep inside there was a gnawing sense growing. Soon she would not be able to ignore it.

The island was alive with a heartbeat of its own and it spoke in abstract ways. The rain would clear for good and the sun would bake away the mud awaking the seeds. Flowers would bloom, the grass would grow high and blow in the wind, and the whispers would return.

When it was time.

But the whispers were still silent, even after she stared so intently into the foamy black waves, and closed her eyes to hear the hum of the blowing sea breeze-it was just wind and spray. Empty and cold. 

The bed was warm. Ben's arms were warm-safe. It appeared that was all she needed to know at that moment; not mysteries of the force or voices from beyond.

The island was silently nudging her to go back to where she belonged. 

"Rey-"

She didn't need to turn to know it was Ben, but she did it to look at his face in the sunlight. It occurred to her that it was the first time she had seen his face so close in natural golden light; not masked in a shaded forest or in a vast desert duel for power. It was a moment she would burn into her memory; the way he looked at her with such kindness, watching over her like a knight. 

And he was so overwhelmed, holding back tears, as everything seemed so much clearer without the pouring rain and rumbling clouds; or battles, and lighting- or from beneath a mask. 

Luminous and bright, even wrapped in his cape, she blinded him to everything but her. 

Meeting in the middle, she placed her hand against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling tight. Resting his chin on top of her head, she nuzzled into his black sweater. She waited to find the thumping of his heart beating against hers until it blurred into one. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a oneshot for my other collection on this site...and after much deliberation and sadness, I decided that I needed to just keep writing. I was not a fan of how our saga ended and feel fortunate to have an outlet to express myself. I truly hope that all of you will come along with me on this new writing journey. It has been over a year since I have revisited my Reylo work and it will probably take some time to get warmed up.  
> I am glad to be back....glad to be connected with so many creative beauty souls. So much love to my Reylos.


End file.
